russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Arangkada Balita
Arangkada Balita is the flagship national network news program broadcast of 9TV under the Media ng Bayan in the Philippines. It airs Monday to Friday from 6:30PM-7:30PM, while its weekend edition runs on Saturday at 12:30AM-1:00AM and Sunday from 12:00MN-12:30AM. It can be heard simultaneously on radio through DZKB Radyo Ronda 1422 and several of Radyo Ronda provincial stations nationwide. It is also broadcast overseas via Radio Philippines Network's international brand RPN USA. It is the longest-running Filipino language evening newscast since its inception on 1999. Airing history It was first aired as the first Filipino language newscast of RPN after many years. It was first aired as an afternoon newscast anchored by Cielo Villaluna and Richard Rivero. This became part of the new programming line-up of RPN News Force (name used by RPN News and Public Affairs). In 2000, Rivero and Villaluna were replaced by Angelique Lazo and Jay Esteban as Arangkada Xtra Balita. In 2004, the newscast moved to noontime slot to give way for Prime Shift block while 2005 returned to primetime slot. As of April 1, 2013, Arangkada Balita returned to air for the newscast with Bing Formento and Angelique Lazo as the main anchors. Alongside NewsWatch, introducing a new set, new logo, opening titles, modified its newsdesk and new graphics design. On August 25, 2014 during the network's re-launch as 9TV, Arangkada Balita, along with NewsWatch, reformatted with a new studio set by placing its city background large added a Globe, new logo, brand new studio set, new graphic design, new opening billboard (OBB), modified its newsdesk and new title cards. The ratings of Arangkada Balita with its competitors are TV Patrol, 24 Oras, Express Balita and Aksyon will also gain to the top slot in the ratings. Segments * Blotter - Police Reports in news broadcast history devoted to crime stories * Serbisyo ng Bayan - Public Service * Global Arangkada - Global News * Pampalakasan Balita - Sports News * Balita Intriga - Showbiz News * Weather Cast - Weather Forecast * Coolture - Culture * Coolinary - Food Features Also, some of its radio reporters from RPN Ronda Nationwide Anchors 'Weeknight anchors' * Bing Formento (2011-present) * Angelique Lazo (2000-2006, 2011-present) Weekend anchors * Kiko Pangilingan (2013-present) * Cielo Villaluna (1999-2000, 2013-present) Segment anchors * Nikos Peñaranda - Weather Cast * Fernando Cada - Weather Cast Former Anchors * Richard Rivero (1999-2000) * Jay Esteban (2000-2003) Arangkada Balita on 9TV Regional Arangkada Balita regional editions are broadcast on all Radio Philippines Network (9TV) owned and operated and affiliate stations nationwide. All regional editions air every late afternoons and some have simulcast over RPN USA for overseas viewers and on the network's AM radio stations in selected regions. 'Luzon' * Arangkada Balita Amianan (RPN-12 Baguio) 'Visayas' * Arangkada Balita Ilonggo (RPN-4 Iloilo) * Arangkada Balita Negros (RPN-8 Bacolod) * Arangkada Balita Bisaya (RPN-9 Cebu and RPN-8 Dumaguete) 'Mindanao' * Arangkada Balita Chavacano (RPN-5 Zamboanga) * Arangkada Balita Northern Mindanao (RPN-5 Cagayan de Oro) * Arangkada Balita Davaoeno (RPN-9 Davao) * Arangkada Balita Socsksargen (RPN-8 General Santos) Awards and nominations 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2013 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won See also * RPN’s ‘Boses’ reels off for nationwide tilt * RPN's excutives grace RPN's DXXX activities * RPN-Aliw tie-up to broaden broadcasting reach * DWIZ, RPN forge pact to widen Reach * RPN does TV on its own terms * RPN-DXDX GenSan’s winning duo vie for Boses Tinig Pinoy grand finals * Kasamahan Signal Number 3 * Bing Formento: Moving on with RPN 9 * Must’ shows on RPN 9 * RPN-9 to mark 54th year * 'Marimar' returns to RPN-9 * RPN-9 launches new TV offensive * Corazón Salvaje marks the return of TeleNovelas in 9TV * 9TV goes live! on August 23 * 9TV dares Filipinos to shake their viewing habits * Survey: 9TV lands 3rd slot * Aksyon Balita * 9News * List of programs broadcast by Radio Philippines Network * List of Philippine television shows References External links * Official Website * Arangkada Balita on Facebook * Arangkada Balita on Twitter Category:Philippine news series Category:9News Category:1999 Philippine television series debuts Category:2006 Philippine television series endings Category:2013 Philippine television series debuts Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:9TV shows